Strawberries
by purpletheory
Summary: The cook and the butler. The butler did it. Or was it the cook? Romance, fluff, and delicious berries. Rated M. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok! I kinda, um… LOVE this pairing idea, and decided that there was a definite lack of them on the site. Here is my addition. Second story ever! Please read and review! **

**~PT **

Strawberries

"Ahhhh!"

The cry came from what Sebastian presumed was the dining room, accompanied soon after by a deafening crash. Sighing, Sebastian finished hanging the newly cleaned chandelier back onto its ornate hook. Taking his time, he dismounted the ladder gracefully and made his way towards the groans that emanated from the dining area. Upon reaching the hall, Sebastian almost slapped his hand to his face in frustration. The would-be cook was rubbing his head and cursing quietly under his breath. The blonde man sat amid a large array of fine china, some in pieces, and some still whole.

"You know, I thought this was Mey-Rin's job."

"Wha?" the man's voice cracked a little with confusion.

Sebastian sighed again, leaning down to begin picking up some shards of the pretty dishes, "Breaking things? That's Mey-Rin's area of expertise."

Bard scrambled to his feet, his hands pressing carelessly into the shards that covered the floor. The American yelped a little at the pain that came from the glass entering his calloused palms.

"You're hopeless, aren't you?" Sebastian, helped the other man up gently, and took both of his large, rough hands into his own smoother ones. Peering closely at the tiny wounds, Sebastian gently eased the pieces of painted china out. Bard winced, and his muscles contracted.

"Don't tense up like that; it makes it harder to get them out. Relax," Sebastian murmured intent on his task.

Soon, all of the pieces were extracted, leaving bard with small cuts that began seeping blood. Sebastian let go of the other man's hands and motioned for the cook to follow him. Making his way into the kitchen, Sebastian went to a small cabinet next to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of hard liquor.

Before the cook knew what was happening, the tall butler had pulled him over to the sink and poured the liquor over his hands. Bard yelled out in surprise and pain as the fiery brew cleansed the small punctures. Swiftly grabbing some linen, Sebastian wrapped the American's hands.

Bard still winced, one eye closed shut. Sebastian smirked a little; the expression was kind of amusing.

"Please be more careful in the future, Bardroy," the tall man said breezily. On his way out, he paused, an idea occurring to him. "What were you doing near the dishes anyway?" To his surprise, Bard flushed a deep scarlet and rubbed the back of his head, as he did when he was embarrassed.

The action was somewhat different on account of his injured hands, but the fact that the cook was flustered was clear. Sebastian waited as the tall blonde man muttered something weaned shuffled his feet a little.

"Well?" Sebastian prompted with an elegant hand gesture.

"I was, uh, trying to, uh, do something extra, Mister Sebastian, Sir. Ya know, help out some more," the cook flushed even deeper, his normally fair skin almost as crimson as Sebastian's own eyes.

Taken aback, Sebastian simply nodded and swept from the kitchens. What had come over the blonde that had made him decide to "help out more"? Sebastian knew for a fact that Bard never lied. It was against his nature and something in his past kept him completely adverse to dishonesty of any sort.

What he had said was the truth.

The question was, why?

Sebastian's finely tuned ears caught his name on the lips of the young master, and he knocked his questions about the would-be cook to the side, focusing on the earl, and what his desires were.

Bard stood still in the center of the kitchen where Sebastian had left him, long after the man had actually vacated the room. The American soon shook his head, and cursed the man under his breath.

Why did the butler have to be so perfect all the time?

Bard didn't claim to be a genius or anything, but he had begun to notice how much the butler actually did around the manor. It seemed that on top of bending over backwards for the earl, he was also helping with the other servant's chores.

None of the servants were capable of doing their assigned tasks without Sebastian.

Or so it appeared. Bard had begun to feel guilty, and he wondered if Sebastian would be more talkative or happier if he didn't have to clean up after the manor's other workers.

Bard had determined to take on extra tasks and try and help Sebastian out. He had succeeded as well, or so he thought.

The butler hadn't needed to clean up any of his messes until the blonde's accident just now. He had been trying to put away some of the ceremonial china that Mey-Rin had left out when he tripped over his large feet, resulting in the perfect man's quick takeover of the situation.

Bard made his way back to the dining hall and saw that his mess was still there. The young master must have called Sebastian to him. The cook brightened a little. He could clean this up, and salvage the pieces still intact.

Considerably cheered up, Bard lit a cigarette and got to work, being careful not to injure himself further. Sooner than he had thought, the cook was finished, and he put the cleaning supplies away and made his way back to his kitchens.

By the way the sun slanted through the trees, Bard guessed it was mid afternoon. It would soon be about time for the master's tea time and Sebastian would be around to make it.

Normally, Bard let the butler take care of the earl's meals, but he figured that he could do it since he had nothing else until it was time to prepare supper.

Being careful of the tall man's instructions against fires, the American lit the stove and placed the large kettle over the burner and turned to prepare one of the few things he knew the young master liked.

Strawberry Shortcake.

Finny had brought in some ripe strawberries from the gardens, and Bard absolutely loved the red delicacy. He had been eyeing them all day, and the fact that he had refrained spoke wonders for his self control.

Proud of himself, Bard placed the berries in a loose-weave reed basket and ran water over them, washing them off and adding a gleam to their already bright color. As he upended the basket on the table in the center, and pulled a large knife out, Bard suddenly couldn't help himself, he swiftly grabbed a large plump berry and bit into it.

Giggling at the sweet, delicious flavor, the man began slicing the Strawberries expertly, still smiling. Bard put the sliced Strawberries in bowl full of sugar and let them soak up the extra sweetness as he began mixing ingredients for the shortcake. This recipe was one that he knew to the last teaspoon, and he had the cake baking in record time.

The cook turned his attention back to his favorite treats and shook them around in the sugar a little longer, then he grabbed a few pieces and slid them into his mouth, grinning like a child, unable to help himself.

"What exactly are you doing?"

The smooth, deep voice startled Bard away from his berries and he straightened up, almost saluting as his attention was brought to the tall, raven-haired butler leaning on the frame of the large door leading into the hall.

Flustered for the second time that day, Bard stuttered out that he was making the tea dessert for the young master. Sebastian glided easily into the room, glancing around the kitchen.

Bard had made a slight mess with the cake ingredients and he hurriedly grabbed a dish linen and began wiping it up, fumbling over himself as he felt the butler's keen eyes on him. Bard's internal clock told him that the cake was just about ready, and still blushing a little, he made his way to the ovens. As he opened the door, his awareness of the butler dropped, his senses overwhelmed with the delightful smell of the shortcake.

His mind filled with memories from his childhood and he smiled gently as he placed the two pans on a stone tabletop near the ovens. The tea kettle began whistling and he spun to grab it, only to smack into Sebastian, whom he had forgotten about for a mere moment.

Off balance, the American clutched onto the taller man, trying to stay upright. The butler's hands came up to hold Bard by his elbows, steadying him. Bard looked up into Sebastian's eyes and his stomach made a weird flopping motion.

He blushed without really knowing why and quickly let go of the dark-haired man. Turning back to the cake pans, the cook eased the baked goods from their holders and placed them on a large platter next to the bowl of strawberries.

Sebastian had already assembled a tea tray complete with tea set, cup and saucer, and other tea amenities. Sebastian seemed to be waiting, so Bard quickly, and a little clumsily, whipped heavy cream together with powdered sugar and began assembling his dessert.

First one round cake, a layer of the sweet red berries, a layer of whipped cream, then another round cake. All of this frosted like a cake with whipped cream and the remainder of the Strawberries on top.

To his surprise, Sebastian took a serving utensil, and cut a thick slice, placing it on his tray. Without another word, the butler left, supposedly towards the young master's study. Dumbfounded, Bard simply stared after him.

"He didn't even taste it!" the cook said out loud. Sebastian had never taken anything that Bard had made to the young master without tasting it first, and even then, it was rare that the earl tasted anything that his "cook" had prepared.

Completely confused, it was a while before Bard began cleaning up from the cake adventure. He had just about cleaned the entire kitchen when he felt someone's presence at the door. Sebastian leaned against the frame, like he had before.

"Where did you learn to make that dessert?" the tall butler asked after a few moments staring at the American. The man's voice held no particular inflection, and it sounded more like an accusation then a friendly inquisition.

Bard cleared his throat, "My older sister taught me how, Mister Sebastian Sir. We used to make it together."

"Not your mother?" Sebastian inquired.

"She died when I was a lad, Sir," Bard looked down, unpleasant memories floating to the forefront of his mind.

Sebastian gave no reply, but entered the kitchen, and took another slice of the cake, from where Bard had left it on the counter. To Bard's utter shock, as the tall man placed a bite of cake in his mouth, he made an interesting sound.

It was somewhere between a cat's purr and a surprised gasp. It was a silly sound and Bard's first thought was that it was kind of cute. Then his cheeks went up in flames, and he berated himself silently for thinking such a thing.

"This is absolutely delicious, Bardroy," Sebastian said, giving a genuine smile that differed completely from his signature smirk.

"T-thank you. S-sir," the cook answered, his cheeks painted as red as the Strawberries he loved. Sebastian, still smiling, exited the kitchen with his piece of cake, leaving the cook standing in the center of the kitchen. Yet again, completely stupefied by the Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian sighed, making his way down from the young master's study. The earl was in a foul mood and demanded something sweet for tea. He sighed again when he remembered the mess that Bardroy had created in the hall.

When he arrived in said place, he was stunned to see the mess cleared away and the room looked slightly better than normal. A little suspicious, he made his way towards the American's domain. When Sebastian had walked into the kitchen and observed the tall blonde cooking, he had first groaned internally.

When Bard cooked, it was always a sign that Sebastian would be doing some extra cleaning, but to the butler's surprise, the blonde seemed to be working efficiently, and also, without any explosions.

Sebastian knew he hadn't been noticed yet, and settled against the frame of the large kitchen door to observe the man's efforts.

By his movements, Sebastian could tell that Bard had made this dish countless times before.

It smelled quite good, and Sebastian knew that it would taste the same. The American turned towards some strawberries that were settled in a bowl of sugar, and he deftly fished a few slices out and popped them in his mouth. Bard gave a large smile as he chewed and his lips betrayed more than a few berries by the deep red that his lips were stained.

Sebastian's eyes became drawn to those overly red lips, and he had to shake himself to stop staring.

Startling the cook with knowledge of his presence, he asked what the man was doing. Sebastian was amused at how straight the cook stood, his entire demeanor changed as his face flushed and his eyes took on an apprehensive look.

While he answered, the man clumsily tried to wipe up some flour and powder from the table, as if Sebastian was going to yell at him for it. The butler felt a small pang of discomfort.

Is that how all of the servants felt around him?

Maybe he was too formal...

The tall demon watched as his co-worker moved around nervously, then stopped and made his way to the large oven. From his position at the door, the butler could see Bard's nervousness melted and a gentle smile graced his lips. His clumsiness disappeared as he deftly carried the great smelling cakes to the counter.

Every day spent making morning and afternoon tea had sensitized Sebastian to when the water was ready, so he made his way to where the cook had put the kettle over a low heat.

Bard seemed to be thinking the same thing and turned quickly, which brought the American crashing into Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed bard, keeping him from falling to the ground, fingers touching the strong muscles of his arms. Sebastian stood, eyes drawn to Bard's stained lips again, not letting go.

The cook flushed scarlet and pushed himself away from Sebastian.

The tall demon smirked a little, wondering why the American had turned such a bright color. Bard turned back to his sweets and Sebastian began making a tray up. The cook kept looking up at him, and then quickly looking back down. The action was decidedly childish, and also, kind of endearing. Even though he was overly aware of the butler, the man quickly and competently put the cake together, spreading whipped cream on top of it, accidentally getting it on his cheek as he wiped his face.

As soon as the cook was finished, Sebastian cut a thick slice for the earl, and placed it on his tray. As he exited the room, he could almost feel Bard's surprise. Sebastian knew that he rarely gave the earl anything that he didn't make himself, but he could tell that however the American knew about this cake, it was done well and the earl would enjoy it.

Hopefully it would put him in a better mood.

It was difficult to work with the boy when he was like this.

Sebastian watched as his master delicately placed a mouthful of Bard's creation and gasped a little. Obviously the boy was impressed.

"You made this?" the boy asked, blue eye peering curiously at his servant.

"Bardroy did, master," Sebastian answered, smiling.

"Hmm, that's a joke," despite his careless tone, the young earl continued eating the dessert with relish.

Soon Sebastian was dismissed as the earl wanted to sip his drink and mull the day over in his mind.

Sebastian thought of how different the day had been from most days. He was rather confused about the part that Bard played in the difference and he was determined to figure out what exactly that role was.

He stepped into the kitchen and watched the cook unnoticed for a moment. Bard seemed to be fine enough when Sebastian wasn't around. He moved gracefully and made no mistakes.

The butler wondered if Bard felt intimidated by him, or if it was something else. When the cook finally noticed him, his body went rigid and his lips lost the small smile that they had held.

Feeling a little unhappy at causing that type of reaction, the demon asked where he had learned the recipe. The blonde man smiled again and told him it was his sister. Surprised, the butler asked about his mother.

"She died when I was a lad, Sir," Bard answered, a saddened expression crossing his face. For some reason Sebastian wanted to comfort the blonde.

And it felt odd, suddenly, for the other man to call him "Sir".

Feeling awkward for once, Sebastian reached for a slice of the cake, and bit into it.

The sweet flavor invaded his senses.

It was so much better than he had thought it would be.

He made a noise of appreciation, and looked up to see that funny, almost adorable look of surprise and confusion on the cook's face.

The butler felt like an entirely different person at the moment, and it unsettled him. Deciding that it was the American's doing, he determined to get away and think.

Even so, he wanted to show the cook that he appreciated his efforts recently.

Above all, he wanted him to relax, and he wanted to make him smile.

Sebastian praised the sweet, and made his was down to his chambers, intent on laying these weird thoughts and emotions out for examination, aware of the tall blonde's gaze on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted more reviews than I got… but I don't really write for reviews. ;) I just enjoy putting my thoughts into words and stories. And no matter what, I still like this story… So Read and Review if you like! Loves!**

**~PT**

Strawberries

Bard sighed softly as he put the last tablecloth away. He was still trying to help the Phantomive butler out by taking on extra tasks, but he was beginning to get worn out.

He had absolutely no idea how to fold the almost twenty feet long cloths and he almost died in embarrassment when the earl himself walked in on him fighting with the white linen. He soon figured it out, but not until after the earl snorted in derision and went to tell Sebastian that the man he had hired was being a buffoon.

It seemed that Mey-Rin wasn't even trying to do her tasks anymore and it felt as though Bard had begun to take on the full amount that she was supposed to do. He was finally finished, but not until long after the rest of the manor had retired to their rooms.

He sighed again, and then smiled.

At least Sebastian hadn't needed to help with any of the jobs. The American did recall seeing a flourish of tailcoats out of the corner of his eye a few times, but he hadn't talked with the tall butler in over three days.

In the blonde's book, it was definitely a good record.

Bard did think back to that day when the butler had kept surprising him, and how Bard had been having some very odd thoughts concerning the butler. He had tried to keep the majority of those weird thoughts at the back of his mind and just focus on doing a good job.

He let those odd feelings wash over him again as he made his way to his beloved kitchens. He had begged and pleaded with Sebastian to give him the very small, almost closet sized room right off of the kitchen.

Although living in the same room as Finny and Tanaka was just fine, he was starting to feel out of place with the two. So he had tugged at the Phantomhive butler until he had conceded.

Bard was moved in the next day.

At first the young gardener cried, thinking that the American didn't like him, but Bard soon convinced him otherwise with an apple tart and some fresh milk. He was beginning to cook with more confidence, and less explosions.

He still loved the flames, but he was beginning to realize that he could use them to create delicious and beautiful masterpieces. Instead of using his blowtorch to ruin the roast, he was using it to gently and masterfully caramelize the sugar on top of Crème Brule.

When Bard made it back to his kitchens, he decided that after all that work today, he deserved a drink. Working his way to the locked pantry in the back corner, Bard took the key that was set up as tall on the wall as possible. Smirking at his good fortune, he retracted an old bottle of scotch hiding behind some lower grades of wine. Quickly pouring himself a small glass, he began working his way out of his working clothes.

His large chef's coat first, then the white tank top underneath.

He almost greedily drank one shot, and poured himself another. The blonde hadn't let himself indulge in a long while, seeing as alcohol wasn't conducive to a well-run manor.

His long black boots came off next, and soon he was just left in the white cotton pants of his regular uniform, goggles still hung around his muscular neck.

He decided to only have one more shot, feeling pleasantly buzzed. Bard drank it with relish, and then set the cup carefully back down on the wood. His mind felt a little foggy, but he knew he was still capable of most of his motor skills. He got up to open a window and sat down again, feeling the warm night air blow across his open back.

Smiling in content, he allowed himself to drift off a little, chasing a dream of black hair and crimson eyes.

Sebastian was a little perturbed. His thoughts seemed to graze over the subject of the tall blonde American more than seemed possible. It was difficult to keep his mind on track and he sometimes caught himself staring off at nothing, and doing nothing.

He had been noticing the change in the chef and watched him more than normal, curious. That watching, however, turned into thinking about him.

Confused he had kept his distance from the American.

Gradually he began to notice that it was somewhat of an attraction to the man that he was feeling. His thoughts would keep floating back to a few days ago when he had basically held the man in his arms, and the blonde had blushed furiously.

The moment was replayed with grandeur in his mind, several times a day, and each time he remembered his own red eyes being trained on the stained red lips of the cook.

Sebastian was not one for freaking out, or rushing into something without first calculating everything and so all he did was wait, watch, and stay out of contact with the other man. Some part of Sebastian figured that if he stayed away from Bard, the attraction that he felt would go away, however that was obviously not the case as he found himself standing right outside the kitchen on multiple occasions over the past few days.

He was actually, standing there again, though much later.

The cook was probably asleep in that pitifully-sized room he had chosen.

Letting out a slight, frustrated breath, Sebastian figured he could probably use a little whiskey or scotch to ease his mind.

Normal human alcohol was usually of no use to the tall demon, however, he had come across a bottle of rare scotch some months ago that he actually enjoyed the taste of. The tall man pushed open the large kitchen door, and almost walked right back out upon seeing the sight laid out before him.

The object of his recent attraction was sprawled, half-naked, on one of the kitchen chairs. It only took a moment to realize that the blonde was sleeping peacefully. He had a soft smile on his lips and his breathing was gentle.

Sebastian slumped a little.

He would never get a break.

Deciding to just go with it, and allow what happened, to happen, the butler walked closer and allowed the large door to shut.

A strip of white moonlight shone through the open window and touched Bard's back, setting the smooth skin in whirl of silver.

Bard's shoulders caught Sebastian's attention next.

They were broad and muscular, looking sculpted.

Sebastian wanted to run his hands over them.

His chest was much the same, and Sebastian's eyes didn't exactly stop there.

His thoughts wondered in a different direction and he began feeling a little hot beneath his uniform.

He removed his tailcoats and just then realized that the original object of his quest into the kitchen was sitting right in front of the cook. Still mostly full, but left open.

So Bard had been drinking a little.

Sebastian draped his coat over the edge of the chair across from the American and sat down. With his eyes still traveling the planes of the body in front of him, he poured himself a large glass of the peated scotch.

He used the cook's glass and he could smell some of the chef's smoky scent on the lip of the glass before it was drowned by delicious taste of the alcohol. Praising his choice, the butler leaned back and enjoyed the silence, sight, and taste of the night before him.

Before too long, the butler noticed the man in front of him stirring, the muscles in his chest and arms flexed and his brow furrowed a little.

Sebastian was mesmerized by the ripple of muscle beneath skin, and he wondered what the chef was dreaming of. Partly out of curiosity, and partly because he felt he could do it on account of the man being asleep, the tall demon reached across the table and touched Bard's forehead.

Bard mumbled in his sleep and shifted. The butler smiled and took off one of his gloves. Black painted fingernails gleamed in the light as he reached his fingers over to touch the man gently. His fingers slipped into some surprisingly soft blonde hair and he slowly moved his hand through it.

Next, he let his fingers graze down the man's cheek, a thumb coming to rest on his bottom lip.

The softness of Bard's lips on his fingertips was also surprising, but pleasantly so.

The demon allowed himself the thought of how kissing those lips would feel. Instead of acting on that, he took another long swallow of scotch, letting his hand drop.

Sebastian gazed at the tall blonde for a long time, until he began noticing a stiffer breeze blowing through the window. Closing it silently, he turned and saw goose flesh creeping over those pale, broad shoulders.

Without too much deliberation, Sebastian began gathering the chef's haphazardly strewn clothing and folded them quickly, leaving them on the small table in Bard's new "room". He then went back to where the blonde slept obliviously and tried to gently ease him out of the chair.

He managed to get the man into his arms with a little difficulty. Sebastian hadn't known that Bard was so solid.

His flesh bare flesh pressed against the butler's thin waistcoat and Sebastian could easily feel the heat from it.

The demon carried him to the chef's small bed and lay him down on it. To his amusement, the man's long limbs fell over the edges of the bed frame, making the bed look as small as a child's. Sebastian covered Bard's form with a light blanket and turned to leave. He stopped short when he heard his name breathed in the silence.

"Sebastian."

It was quiet, almost a whisper, but the tall demon knew he wasn't mistaken. He looked back at the blonde and smiled softly, before making his way to his own chambers, taking his scotch with him.

As bard awoke, he gradually became aware that he was no longer in the chair he fell asleep in. He was lying on top of his bed, a blanket covering his lower half, bare torso uncovered.

He slowly levered himself up and sat with his back against the stone wall. As he tried to remember the night before, he absently reached for a cigarette out of the ornate case on his bedside. He came in contact with cloth, not the case, however, and he looked over to see his uniform, folded neatly.

Now even more confused, he stared at the clothes, his mind moving slowly.

The American never folded his clothes.

He eventually found his cigarettes, and he eventually realized that someone must have found him asleep at the table and moved him.

Probably Finny.

But as bard got out of bed and went to the window out in the kitchen, he had the offhand thought that it could have been Sebastian.

In fact, Finny wouldn't have thought to fold his clothes...

And he had a dream about the demon's scent last night...

It was seeming more and more like Sebastian had carried him to his bed.

Which meant that he had seem his state of undress...

Bard flushed deeply, embarrassed that he had been caught in such a state unawares. He was a little surprised that the butler hadn't woken him.

Especially with the American's army training.

Blaming the scotch, Bard took a clean towel from his small trunk and headed to the servant's bath, intent on freshening up. As soon as he was done washing he made his way back to the kitchen. His hair was sticking out in weird places from the water, and he still only had his white pants on. Upon entering the kitchen, His eyes came up from where they rested on the floor to meet the eyes of Sebastian.

"Good morning, Bardroy," the smooth voice of the demon rolled out, complimenting the sounds of the dawn.

"Ah. Ah. G-good morning M-mister Sebastian. Ah. sir." Bard edged towards his small room at the back of the kitchen, feeling heat flush to his face. The butler watched him with sparkling eyes, and biting his lip, oddly enough.

The expression wasn't anything close to what Bard usually saw on the butler's face. It was a little unsettling, but at the same time Bard couldn't help but feel curious as to why he was being looked at in such a way. He shut the small room's door as soon as he got inside it, and hurriedly dressed in his uniform. Stuffing his chef's coat pockets with cigarettes, he cautiously opened the door into the kitchen.

Sebastian had his long back pointed at the chef and he seemed to be working on the earl's morning tea. The butler's long coat was hanging on the back of the door and his white sleeves were rolled neatly back to his elbows. The pale flesh of his forearms showed as he moved about the kitchen, gathering things to add to the tea tray.

Bard lit a cigarette and stood off to the side, simply watching the butler.

Now that he wasn't half naked, and the demon's eyes weren't on him, he felt more comfortable. Sebastian seemed to flow from place to place, never making a misstep and every movement with a purpose.

Bard came up with the word "beautiful" for the demon.

Bard smiled a little, that was one of the few words that could be used to describe the butler.

He was exquisite.

His hair falling in all the right ways and he almost danced as he moved about.

"Would you like to prepare The earl's morning dish, Bardroy?" The question came out of nowhere, and the butler still had his back to the American.

"Huh, what?" Bard mumbled, startled out of his thoughts of the man in front of him.

Turning his head, the tall raven-haired man gave him a smirk over his shoulder, "Did I stutter, Bardroy?"

"Well, no. Uh. Well. What do ya want me to make him, Mister Sebastian, Sir?" the chef came a little closer, hand reaching back to rub his neck.

"What do you think? You're the Phantomhive chef, after all."

If Bard didn't know any better... He would think that the butler was teasing him.

He made his way to the pantry and took a look inside. Nothing jumped out at him until his eyes rested on the large package of dark chocolate that had been a gift from one of the earl's visitors. It was used for baking, so the earl had ordered it brought down.

He smiled and an idea began forming in his mind. He brought out the chocolate, flour, sugar and other ingredients used for making pastries. He began to mix things together, adding pinches of salt and baking powder. He could feel the butler watching his movements, and he tried not to mess up. He began to roll out the dough as soon as it felt right and he turned to grab a large knife from the rack behind him, wiping any residual water from the dish water on his coat, he chopped a large piece of the bittersweet chocolate off and tied the rest back up. He glanced up at the butter, and saw his crimson eyes sparkling at him. The butler was smiling a little as he watched blonde.

Bard realized that he liked that smile, even if he didn't know what it meant.

The butler motioned for him to continue, and he looked down quickly, blushing a little.

He began laying bits and chunks of the chocolate onto the dough he had previously rolled out. As he went he cut triangles in the dough and rolled them over the chocolate creating a little bundle. As soon as he curved the ends in, Sebastian made a soft sound of recognition.

"Ah, croissants. Very ingenious," Sebastian said giving a bigger smile. Bard blushed at the genuine compliment; his concentration broke, and he stumbled as he made his way to the oven with a tray of the pastries.

Suddenly, Sebastian was there.

In front of him.

Holding the tray.

Holding his waist.

Keeping him from falling.

"Careful, wouldn't want you to ruin your delicious goods," Sebastian said softly, not letting go of Bard's waist.

He could feel every finger on his hip, as if he had become hyper sensitive to his touch.

Stunned, the blonde just stood there, looking up into deep crimson eyes. Sebastian leaned closer, tray still in hand and Bard shot away from the butler, taking the tray with him.

Heart beating wildly, he practically threw the tray in the warm ovens and stood off to the side of it, face as red as a tomato, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong Bardroy?" again, the voice seemed to be teasing him, sweet but humored.

He forced himself to look up at the butler, his blue eyes almost glaring at him.

Then he lowered his gaze, turning back around to begin cleaning up his mess and getting the second batch of pastries ready.

"N-nothing, Mister. Ah. S-Sebastian, Sir," he stuttered out. He heard the butler moving around, and then felt a gloved hand on his lower back. He straightened up swiftly, and before he knew it, Sebastian was close.

Very close.

His warm breath tickled the chef's ear, "Relax Bard."

Bard closed his eyes.

And if anything, he tensed up more.

His heart was still beating irregularly and he thought he was going to pass out from the sheer closeness of the man. Another gloved hand made its way onto his body, on his shoulder.

The long slender fingers roaming over his broad back.

Then the touch was gone, and he opened his eyes.

The butler was still close, but he had retracted his hands.

He looked down into Bard's blue eyes, smirking, eyes sparkling with something.

Bard instantly flushed a deeper red, and opened his mouth to say... Well who knows what.

Sebastian just gave a chuckle, and shook his head. He leaned forward and whispered into the chef's ear again.

"You're rather cute when you blush."

Then the man was gone, tailcoats disappearing through the door, steaming croissants laid out on the counter, two missing. Bard sat down heavily on the low counter behind him.

Cute?

**A/N: Please leave a review… Ya? Loves.**

**~PT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So… I'm sorry for not updating… but… and I know this isn't an excuse… so, if you have ever read my profile, I mentioned that I am in love with a Librarian… well Said Librarian just told me that he loves me as well… Um, yay! I have been recovering from the happy feelings… but I am back now! On with the Sebastian and Bard lovings!**

**~PT**

Strawberries

Somewhere along the lines of the night, Sebastian determined that he would play a little game.

He made his way through the manor, checking on things and listening for disturbances. He had come to the conclusion that he most definitely was attracted to the American that he had recruited a long time ago.

He couldn't stop thinking about the man, actually.

It was more than a little frustrating. To be able to do his job, he needed to be focused and thoughts of the blonde chef were most certainly making that objective impossible.

This was why he determined to play his little game. He was going to play with Bard, to see what kind of emotions and things he could elicit from the man.

He needed to know how the American felt about him, and he knew just how to find that out.

He smirked at the prospect of the game's outcome, hoping it would produce something good for his mind's dilemma, as well as for the cook. Sebastian figured that the way to rid his mind of distraction's, he needed to be as close to his mind's occupation until he was no longer distracted by it.

Sebastian had to rethink this however, when he heard Bard in the washroom, cleaning up for the day. His thoughts immediately spiraled south. He made his way to the kitchens and began to prepare tea for the earl, smirking as his thoughts continued on their downward track.

It took him much longer than usual to gather the tea items and by that time, Bard came in, a towel on his arm, Hair gleaming from the wash. Sebastian couldn't help but bite his lip as he watched and the chef's already rosy skin flush deeply.

Bard's blue eyes shot downward and he began side stepping towards his room, using the flimsy, small towel as an ineffective screen. Sebastian could clearly see the man's entire torso, and his already dirty thoughts latched onto the trail of light blonde hair that went from his belly button to disappear beneath the waistband of his pants.

A droplet of water, slowly rolling down the American's neck, caught the butler's attention next.

He bid the man a good morning, and Bard quickly returned it, still trying to escape the butler's presence. Once the man was secluded in his little cupboard, Sebastian heard a lot of fumbling and throwing of things.

Soon, the blonde came back out into the large kitchens. Sebastian felt the man's eyes on his back, and he smiled. He heard the flick of a match against sandpaper and the slight acrid scent of smoke made its way to the demon's sensitive nose.

He inhaled deeply, glad that at least the American invested in a high grade of cigarette. The blonde was still staring at Sebastian's long back, when the butler shocked him by asking him to develop some kind breakfast dish for the young master.

Stuttering, the man came a little closer, making his nervous gesture. When he asked what he should make, Sebastian turned his head, smiling at the wide blue eyes behind him. He teased the man, and saw the stunned reaction the sentence caused. Sebastian turned all the way around and watched the blonde putter around a moment, the turning gears practically visible in his mind.

He found something, and brought it to the long counter. Sebastian recognized it as the dark chocolate that some royal dignitary gave to the earl. Curious, he watched the chef move around. The butler was confused, unsure of where the man was going. Bard began making pastry dough, but the idea of what he was doing wasn't clear until he put the chocolate inside the dough and rolled it up, turning the ends downward.

Sebastian was delighted by the creativity the man possessed, he couldn't wait to taste them.

Sebastian praised the American, and Bard flushed again, and fumbled a little while getting the pastries from the counter to the pan.

He turned too sharply on his way to the ovens, and Sebastian caught him, reflexively, before he could drop anything of fall himself. He held the tray in one hand and the chef with the other. He could feel the sharp hip bone beneath his fingers, as well as the surrounding muscle.

Not even resisting the urge to pull the man closer, he leaned down and whispered, "Careful, wouldn't want you to fall."

The look on the man's face was priceless, his blue eyes widened and he simply stared up at the butler. Sebastian leaned down a little more, getting a sweet whiff of soap from Bard's hair.

Bard snapped out of his trance and dove around Sebastian, throwing the tray in the ovens; he stood to the side, shaking a little, breathing heavily.

Sebastian amusedly asked the man what was wrong. The chef waved off his question and turned his back to the butler, and began clumsily finishing the other tray. Sebastian watched for a moment before moving closer again.

He stood behind the chef, slowly putting a hand up on the man's lower back. He almost groaned at the feeling of the smooth muscles beneath the coat's thickness.

He pressed against Bard, ever so slightly. He felt the blonde stiffen and his heart beat completely out of tune.

"Relax, Bard."

His lips almost touching the shell of the other man's ear, breathing in Bard's musky, smoky, scent. The man seemed to tense up more, eyes closing, breathing picking up.

He was also kind of leaning his ramrod straight body back, into Sebastian. As if unconscious of his body's reflexive action, Bard breathed out a soft breath, some smoke going with it.

Sebastian brought his other hand up and placed it on the man's broad shoulder, again almost groaning at the feeling. The man's body felt amazing against Sebastian's demonic sense of touch. He allowed his fingers a mind of themselves, letting them move lightly over the planes of the man's structure.

Then, he let go, reluctantly.

His hands already itching to be back on Bard.

Bard turned a little, hip leaning against the counter, as if unable to stand on his own, looking with wide, blue eyes up at Sebastian. Then his face flushed red and his lips opened a little. Sebastian found himself looking down at those lips, drawn inexplicably to their apparent softness. He then smirked, leaned back down to whisper in the American's ear.

"You're cute when you blush..." his words flowing easily from his mouth to the man's ear. He swept out then, leaving a very dumbfounded and colored cook, and a less-full, steaming pan of croissants behind.

He brought his master his tea, and got scolded for being "late", meaning that the boy had awoken to the butler walking in, instead of already being there. His master kept the demon close to him all day, though his thoughts never straying too far from the blonde downstairs.

His brain still reveling in the electric feeling of his hands roaming the other man's back. His mind's activity resulted in the earl berating him soundly, for appearing distant. Eventually, it was time for the earl to retire.

Sebastian had stayed with his master the entire day, hardly leaving to prepare supper and afternoon tea. When he went down to the kitchens during those brief moments, the American wasn't anywhere to be found.

Amused, but slightly disappointed, Sebastian returned to his master. Now he blew out the candles one by one, and bid the young earl a good night. He made his way down the hall towards the kitchen yet again, ears listening to the sounds of the world settling in for the short summer night.

Upon entering the warm space in the kitchen, he immediately recognized the fact that Bard was not in the room; however he heard light snores coming from the small room off to the side. Sebastian smirked and made his way towards the cupboard that housed the blonde.

Sebastian's perceptive eyes picked out that the lock was undone on the liquor cabinet, the doors slightly ajar. Smirking, he turned that knob to the room silently, hearing the clicking on the mechanical parts inside.

His eyes came to rest upon the man lying on the small bed. Bard was curled up, his legs close to his chin; hands near his nose, and back facing the tall demon.

He snored lightly, and the butler could smell the alcohol before he spotted the bottle laying on the floor. Sebastian took a match from the small table next to the bed and struck it, lighting the burned down candle nearby.

The glowing light animated itself on the skin of the American.

Bard was still mostly clothed, but his coat was unbuttoned and one arm out of its sleeve. The light danced and ghosted over the blonde's pale skin, mesmerizing the butler.

Sebastian sat down on the small space available next to the American and gently touched the man's back.

Bard mumbled something and shifted into a tighter ball. Sebastian smiled a little, his eyes roving over the body next to him. He let his hands do the same, running them lightly along the man's spine through the cloth, the other hand making its way along the man's hip and thigh.

Sebastian mused about the situation he had gotten in. He knew what he wanted, and as a demon, he knew how to get what he wanted. He rarely shied from his desires, and even if it took a long time, he would still attain them. He wanted the chef, but what surprised him, was that he also wanted the cook to desire HIM.

For some reason, that was important to him.

He couldn't just take what he wanted; he felt the need to coax Bard into wanting it as well. He smiled ruefully at his unusual softness. Then, Sebastian took the coat in his hands, and began taking it off slowly. The blonde muttered something again, staying asleep.

Sebastian soon had the coat successfully folded on the floor. He ghosted his fingers along the newly exposed skin of the man's chest.

It felt deliciously warm and smooth.

Bard shifted again, and caught Sebastian's hand, holding it tightly to himself.

Sebastian smirked, amused by the child-like action. He let the man hold his hand against that sculpted chest, and brought the other one up from where it was lying on the American's hip.

He traced the other man's features, admiring the peaceful expression of sleep. He wondered why he hadn't recognized the blonde's actual beauty before now. The soldier had worked for him for a long time now.

Sebastian leaned down and breathed in the scent of the man. It was mingled with the alcohol, smoke, and soap, but still there. It was unmistakable, sweet and simple. Sebastian Enjoyed it. He took off his glove, using his teeth.

He placed the back of his fingers against Bard's cheek, loving the electricity he felt when he came in contact with the man's pale flesh.

His demonic self felt pleasure from simply touching the blonde, and it couldn't wait until it could attain more of its prize.

He would have the American, that was certain, but he would be patient.

Bard mumbled some more and pulled Sebastian closer to him via his hand. The butler allowed himself to lie next to Bard on the severely small bed. The space basically had the demon pressed as tightly as possible against the man's back.

Sebastian laid his head down above the mass of blonde hair, the man's head now cradled in the crook of his neck. He lightly ran his ungloved hand through the man's hair, enjoying the feeling of Bard's long form against his.

He held the chef for a long time, letting his hands brush the man's body lightly, loving each touch.

He couldn't get enough of the warm skin.

His impeccable internal clock told him that dawn was on its way, he began to gently pull away from the amazing body of the American, but Bard pulled back, muttering and shifting. Sebastian heard what he thought was his name, and stopped.

Bard growled a little in his sleep. Sebastian realized that he really was cute, curled around his arm, brow furrowed a little.

Sebastian reluctantly eased his hand away, and then brushed the man's forehead, smoothing the lines that had appeared there.

He smiled down at the man, and then realized Bard still had his long, black boots on. Chuckling a little, he pulled the shoes from the man's legs and draped a blanket over his curled body. Bard immediately latched onto it and snuggled into it, rolling over to face Sebastian.

The candle light fell on his face, adding a rosy orange glow to his normally pale flesh.

His lips glistened in the low light.

Unable to help himself, Sebastian placed his gloved hand on the man's cheek and leaned down to press his lips to the chef's.

Just as he had imagined earlier, those lips were soft, molding easily to his own.

The taste was sweet, like sugar or honey mingled with the slight tang of smoke, and The butler almost lost control.

He pressed more firmly against Bard's mouth, sliding his slender fingers to hold the man's jaw.

His demon mind was lost in a sea of bliss; nothing had ever made him feel in such a way.

It took him a moment to realize that Bard was leaning into the chaste kiss as well, His eyes still closed.

Sebastian enjoyed the feeling of the other man's participation, and actually felt the wet muscle that was Bard's tongue brush against his own lips.

He shivered in delight, but pulled away.

Before Bard could open his eyes, Sebastian was gone, the candle with him.

The demon was inside his chambers not a moment later, his demon heart beating only slightly out of its normal pace. His lips still held the taste of the other man's and he smirked a little.

He wondered who Bard had imagined was kissing him, in the early hours of the morning. He went about changing into fresh clothes, mind still lingering on the touch of Bard's lips on his, and the feeling of the man's skin against his fingers.

It was not until the butler was on his way to the kitchens to prepare the morning tea that he realized that he had left one of his white gloves in the chef's clutches.

A pang of nervousness hit him unexpectedly, but then he smirked widely.

Perfect.

Bard had tried his hardest to avoid the butler throughout the rest of the day, being absent when he knew the butler would for certain be down in his kitchens.

He busied himself completely, trying to throw the thoughts of the demon's earlier actions and words out thought hard work.

He managed fairly well, until it came time for the manor to still itself, to sleep and recharge for the next day. He sat on a wooden chair near the ever-warm ovens, his mind almost in a stupor.

Cute?

What was that all about?

He wasn't cute.

Was he?

He shivered at the memory of the butler's hands on his back. The touch had sent shocks through his system; it had been so foreign and gentle...

The blonde shook his un-brushed head. He had no idea what had come over the butler, and probably never would.

It unsettled him, especially because he couldn't stop thinking of the man now.

His voice still rumbled out within the corridors of his mind.

He made a noise of frustration, suddenly mad at the tall, fair demon for having such a weird effect on him. He made his way to the liquor cabinet and drew out a full bottle of rum. Soon he had consumed much more than half, and he stumbled towards his bed. He vaguely remembered falling onto the tiny bed, finishing the bottle, and drifting off, the alcohol having no effect on the memory of the Phantomhive butler.

_"Oh Sebastian..." Bard moaned, enjoying the man's fingers on his chest. The demon was gently rubbing the man's torso, smirking down into his eyes. He was hovered above Bard, and his tie was missing, buttons hastily undone, exposing pale, delectable looking flesh._

_Bard moaned again as the butler ran a hand into his hair, tugging lightly, and then the blonde watched as the dark-haired man leaned down to touch his thin lips to the man's own. _

_His mind was completely wiped clean, full of nothing but insane pleasure, the feeling of those lips sent bolts of pleasure throughout his entire body. _

_He fully enjoyed them, the tasted like a sweet wine, and just as intoxicating. Bard felt himself press closer, wanted more of the delicious taste and feelings._

_He wanted more, and he wanted it now. He let his tongue slip out to touch the other man's lips, and tasted a less diluted flavor of Sebastian, almost in pure ecstasy now, he felt the butler press harder against his mouth-_

Bard sat up straight in his bed, looking wildly around, heart pounding, lips tingling.

Nothing came into his view.

No butler leaning over him.

He sighed a huge sigh and flopped back onto the thin bed frame, he brought a hand up to touch his seemingly over-stimulated lips.

A dream?

Really?

It had seemed...

It had felt...

So real.

He blew out his breath loudly, letting his heart slow down, and his mind slow.

That dream had been completely taboo...

As well as hot...

And delicious...

And crazy!

What was his mind doing to him?

He felt hot and cold at the same time, his body responding to the dream.

His normal morning problem, became a bigger more pressing issue...

Realizing he would get no more sleep, he threw off the blankets to go take a very COLD shower.

Upon returning from the servant's bath, clean and problem more or less takes care of, Bard began making his bed and locating his uniform.

He found his coat folded neatly on the floor, as well as a large, intently white glove.

He stopped, and he was certain that his heart stopped as well.

White glove.

Sebastian!

Bard stumbled back until his back hit the door; he slid down, continuing to stare at the single piece of cloth.

"What the..." his face flamed completely.

Has it been a real instance?

Had Sebastian been in his room, touched him?

Kissed him?

His mind couldn't wrap itself around the probability.

What did this mean?

What was He supposed to do?

His earlier problem came back a little as he remembered the "dream".

The Phantomhive butler had KISSED him?

"No. Nope, definitely not. Just a coincidence. The glove got mixed in with my wash..." he defended against the idea of it being reality vehemently, his brain unable to even entertain the idea that it had actually happened.

He calmed down a little and said with more confidence, "Sebastian did NOT visit my room, touch my body, or kiss me last night."

Hearing those words made the situation less probable, really?

There was no way the demon would hold attraction towards Bard, and the blonde was certain that he would never kiss him.

He breathed out slowly, still with the problem that memory of the dream, for it surely was a dream, had brought back.

He got up shakily, and dressed clumsily.

He made his way out into the kitchen just as the tall butler came through the large door at the end. Bard stopped short as his eyes took in the center of his "problem". He immediately went to stand behind the counter, feeling immense heat flood his face.

He kept his eyes averted. Sebastian passed behind him, his arm grazing Bard's as he made his way to the sink. Bard jumped, and moved to the other side of the counter, keeping the front of his body pressed against the marble top.

He watched Sebastian, his mind still reeling from his dream, his mouth slightly ajar.

"Instead of standing there gawking, would you go and retrieve my glove?" the smooth voice quietly rolled out, smashing Bard's already fragile frame of mind to the ground.

"You... Wha... Lips...?" Bard could only come up with fragments of sentences. His wildly confused blue eyes took in the smirk on the tall butler's face.

The demon was enjoying whatever he was doing to him!

Bard felt slightly angry, and very frustrated.

He didn't understand what exactly was going on. His temper rising, he stomped to his room, snatched the white piece of hosiery up in a fist and stomped back out into the kitchen.

Before he could do anything, Sebastian was right in front of him, leaning close, face only inches away from his own. Before he could back away, the butler had taken ahold of his waist, in one large hand.

The other hand held the fist that contained the glove.

Bard's mind may have simply quit at this time. He wasn't sure if he had been transported to an alternate universe, or what, but he couldn't BELIEVE that Sebastian's hand was on his waist, gradually pulling the blonde's body towards his taller, more slender one.

Sebastian's fingers worked their way into the man's tight fist, gently extracting the now wrinkled glove from Bard's grasp.

"Thank you," the breathe carrying those words blew lightly against Bard's open lips. Then Sebastian was further away, still facing the American, but definitely not touching him anymore.

He could still feel the heat from the tall man's touch.

He was so unbearably confused now, and it was ALL Sebastian's fault!

He felt his face flush, but this time with anger. He became furious in a matter of seconds. The tall demon had turned his head to look at the whistling kettle, and didn't see Bard come up to him, fast.

Bard grabbed the man by the shirt front, fisting the material and yanking down hard.

He had wanted to bring the man eye level with him...

But what happened in actuality...

Was that his angrily set lips met the surprised one of the Phantomhive butler.

**A/N: So, Bard freaks out… and has a little guy problem… but who wouldn't have a little guy problem if they came in contact with Sebastian? Review! Please?**

**~PT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is dedicated to the "Guest" who said "god I hate cliffhangers".**

**Personally, I love them. So… here ya'll go!**

**~PT**

Strawberries

Sebastian opened his eyes wide as his lips crashed into Bard's angry mouth. He had been taken completely by surprise, a feat of dynamic proportions considering his usual abilities and senses. He had felt the cook grab his shirt and coat in a large fist and yank him down with considerable force.

He had been expecting a less volatile reaction from the cook, but was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong.

His lips connected to Bard's in a harsh manner, but almost immediately, the bruising force morphed into a soft link between the two.

Bard did not move.

His eyes were scrunched shut, and his entire body held tensely.

Sebastian held his eyes open, looking at the slightly shorter man, still mostly shocked from the unexpected development. Just when Sebastian thought the other man would push away and commence having a melt-down, and just when the tall demon thought he couldn't be surprised again, he felt the blonde man lean into him.

Bard was pushing his body into Sebastian, effectively creating a deeper kiss between the two.

Sebastian was completely shocked, and thus, didn't participate in the cook's apparent abandon. He fervently wished that he had as the American stopped abruptly, and sprang away from the butler.

Crashing into furniture and doors, the blonde left knocked over chairs, pans, towels, and a very surprised, slightly smiling man behind.

Sebastian recovered from the unexpected kiss quickly, in time to see some petticoats swirl out of sight beyond the window in the gardens. Sebastian felt a feeling of silliness come over him, and he allowed himself a noise that was close to a giggle, but soon regained his composure. The demon compromised with his signature smirk, however, and made his way to the earl's bedroom to give tea.

As he came down from his master's study, he soon found that the kitchens were cold and the chef was missing. More than a little disappointed, Sebastian caught Finny by the shoulder as the gardener sped through the corridor after something.

"Where is Bardroy, young Finny?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Well, Mister Sebastian sir, I saws him leaving with the servant's buggy. I dunno where he was a'going though, mister sir. He didn't look too good, all pale and mutter-y like."

Sebastian patted the young man on the shoulder and sidled by him, already intent on his destination. Sebastian bet himself three shillings that he knew where the tall blonde had disappeared to.

The demon quickly found Tanaka and made sure that the surprisingly adept man was aware that he would be departing. It took him only a few moments to convince his master to allow him leave as the boy was wrapped up over a visit from Elizabeth that was to occur the next day.

Soon Sebastian was on his way out.

He didn't bother to make up the other carriage; he knew he was faster without it. As the demon practically flew across the cold gravel and dirt, he mused over the blonde and the searing kiss that had Bard running away. Smirking, he made his way to the location where he was sure the chef would be.

Bard had run as far out into the garden as he possibly could, collapsing on the grass. The day was overcast and cold, the sharp bite of late August wind beginning to hit the beautiful gardens.

His sides heaving, and his mind twirling in unsymmetrical shapes, he lay on the lawn, looking up at the grey skies.

What the hell had that been?

He had been furious with the man.

Sebastian was toying with him, and if there was anything he hated, it was being manipulated. Bard was to the point of crashing his fist into the other man's mouth, but instead his lips had done the crashing.

He lifted a hand to touch his now puffy lips.

They tingled still, as of remembering the spark between himself and Sebastian. Or maybe just him, he thought ruefully.

Sebastian had stood there, not moving, nothing.

Bard groaned.

He had gotten wrapped into the accidental kiss, his memory of his crazy dream making him lose his reserves and lean into the tall black-haired man. For one delicious moment, he believed that his dream was real. He still had a hand on Sebastian's shirt, and he had pulled closer, closer to the lips that had taunted his mind the night before.

It had been delectable.

Then, reality shot through his brain.

His eyes snapped open.

He pushed away from the tall, still man.

He ran.

Now, bard was on the very far edge of the Phantomhive estate.

He was surely going to die.

Sebastian would find him, and murder him.

Oh god why.

He rolled over with another groan.

The blonde had his face pressed into the cold grass and dirt, nose smashed against the ground. A few moments later, he rolled back over and sat up.

What was he doing?

He was a man; he didn't have to wallow in self-pity outside, hanging his head and kicking rocks.

He was a man, and he could go to the bar.

A mock of a grin settled on Bard's face, holding no actual amusement or happiness. He plodded to the barn, and attached the small buggy to the old horse, taking a coat.

Hell.

He was in hell.

Or he soon would be.

Might as well numb his senses while he could.

Soon, Bard had sequestered himself in the back room of the mostly empty western style bar. It was his favorite place to come for a mug, for it reminded him of what was happening back home. The decor, however, had no effect n his sour mood.

The booze didn't improve it either though.

Picking the dark Belgium beers, Bard was getting moodier by the moment, steadily draining glass after glass. He glowered at the wall, trying to think of anything but the blasted butler.

That was the problem.

He was the problem.

There weren't a whole lot of people in the establishment, seeing as it was mid-noon. Nobody bothered him, and the barmaid kept the beer flowing to the distraught American. The said blonde watched the maid, without shame, staring at her and without trying to veil the act.

He ended up shaking his head, however.

He remembered her being more attractive.

He held no interest in her.

And it was all Sebastian's fault.

His perfect hair, perfect smile. Perfect body... Amazingly colored eyes... elegance... Gorgeous...

Bard crashed the bar mug down on the round, wooden table.

Flushed, angry and effectively drunk, he hated the black-haired man.

He hated him so much, he told himself.

He laid his head down on the rough wood, and gazed with interest brought on by the alcohol, at the dim light reflecting off of the myriad of glasses in front of him. He sat, trying to count how many he had drunk.

"Well, what do we have here?" the smooth voice rolled out through the quiet space.

"I think'ng, it's 8? Wha' comes af'er 8?" Bard's voice was slurred and slow, and it took his alcohol shrouded mind several moments to realize who had spoken to him. He got up fast, or what he thought had been fast.

In reality, he stumbled over his leaden feet and was caught by the butler's strong arms.

"Wha? Fuckkk," Bard groaned into the other man's shoulder where his face had landed. The blonde felt the chest in front of him shake as a low chuckle sounded in his ear.

"You shouldn't get drunk in the middle of the day, Bardroy."

"I ken do wha'eva I wanna do, 'Bastian," Bard hiccupped in the middle if the butler's name.

Ignoring the blonde, Sebastian continued, "You can't go back to work like this."

"I'm not feared? Fir'd?" Bard tried twice to get the word "fired" out of his cotton-like mouth.

Sebastian chuckled again, "We shall see, won't we?"

Bard felt himself being pulled up, and his earlier anger welled up in his chest. He pushed the other man away with a lot of difficulty, and stood glaring at the root of his anger.

"Don' play wit' me, 'Bastian. I don' like tha'," he said, staggering a little.

Sebastian came closer to him, hands up in a gesture of peace, "I know that probably wasn't the right way to go about it. Maybe we should just try again, yes?"

The anger left bard, and was replaced by utter confusion, "Wha?"

Bard suddenly felt arms behind his knees, and before he knew it, he was cradled in the arms of the butler, head spinning from the sudden change of position. He struggled, and yelped, trying to get out of the hold.

"Leggo o' me, ya Bastard!"

"I will not. You are completely unable to walk."

"Wha if I don' wanna walk, eh?" Bard continued to struggle, to no avail.

Sebastian's face appeared in his field of vision, smirk in place, "What if I want to carry you, eh?"

The American's expression sounding musical coming from the butler. This shut Bard up long enough for Sebastian to carry him out of the bar. The bright noon sun was peeking out behind clouds, hitting the drunken chef directly in the eye.

He grumbled, and flipped his body out of the butler's arms, landing hard on the wooden porch steps. Groaning, he shifted a little on the hard, bumpy surface, realizing what a stupid move that had been. His mostly numb body felt the gentle touch of Sebastian's gloved hands. Sebastian then scooped him up again.

"Why are you being so difficult, Bardroy?" Sebastian asked, peering at the man in mild frustration.

"I and you- I hated you. Hate," he mumbled.

Sebastian started walking again, "No, you don't."

His voice barely reached Bard, but he heard the quiet tone, shocked by the emotion in it. The blonde quit struggling, and let the butler carry him to the servant buggy. An old man stood by the horse, holding the reins in one hand.

Sebastian nodded to the older gentleman and stepped easily up into the closed part of the contraption. Soon, Bard was sitting in the tall man's lap, and the small carriage had begun bumping along the road.

Bard hoisted himself up a little, from his limp position, and looked down at the raven-haired man. His foggy brain could hardly contend with the new information, and developments.

He could noticeably feel the other man's arms that were holding his legs and around his waist, keeping him from falling over on the bumpy ride. He felt warmth spread across his face, and knew his face must be showing it.

He groaned again.

"What's Wrong Bardroy?" Sebastian asked, voice almost at a whisper.

"You're playin' wit' me agin," Bard mumbled out staring dully at the man.

"Certainly not. I'm merely getting you back to where you belong."

"Nothin' more righ'?" Bard said sullenly, not even trying to make the question sound like an actual question. He slumped a little, then got angry with himself, because the action caused him to lean further into the other man's body, his head leaning right next to Sebastian's on the cushion.

He left it there though, feeling too exhausted to even move. All he wanted to do was sleep.

His hands lay on his lap.

But as he closed his eyes and fell a little further away from consciousness, he brought his hands up from his lap to snake them around the butler's neck, barely aware of his actions.

He had probably never been so drunk in his life.

His mind began to go numb with sleep, and he unconsciously pulled himself closer to the warmth around him.

Sebastian now held a very cuddly, drunken, and sleeping Chef. Bard had seemed entirely confused by his words, particularly the confession of the butler's desire to hold the man. He had looked at Sebastian with hooded, angry eyes, and frankly Sebastian couldn't blame him.

Sebastian hadn't counted on this strong of a reaction from the blonde.

Then again, he probably shouldn't have tried to play with the man's emotions.

Bard was hard to read at times, which only piqued the demon's curiosity more.

He shifted the large man on his lap into a more comfortable position, and Bard tightened his hold on Sebastian's neck. He breathed in the dark aromas of Belgium beer off the blonde's breath as it ghosted across his neck.

He was again, impressed with the man's taste in things. He thought back to Bard's drunken reaction to the things that Sebastian had said and done. Bard had been completely unhampered by a word filter. The butler had noticed that the man was always sincere and honest with what he said, but he seemed to hold back from saying things.

This was certainly not the case now, seeing as this was the first time Sebastian had heard a cuss come off the chef's tongue. He was normally in such a good mood, that it was interesting to see him angry.

Sebastian hadn't liked the feeling of knowing that the man had been upset with him.

He felt foolish for letting the human's emotions become a priority, but at the same time, he knew it wasn't about to change. There was something about Bard that he enjoyed. He wasn't about to stop doing what he wanted. Even if he had gone a little soft, he was still a demon.

He would attain what he desired.

As the carriage rumbled through the streets, Sebastian felt a little uncomfortable in his uniform, feeling a little hotter than his usually warm temperature. He hoped the ride would end soon, for he was beginning to develop a problem. Bard slept oblivious to this, however, snoring lightly and mumbling every so often.

As soon as the wheels rolled to a halt, Sebastian was up, and gently easing the drunk man out into the brisk air. He paid the man another shilling for his services, and dismissed him with a nod. Sebastian began to smile as a thought formed in his head. Even though Bard had stormed out of the manor on account of Sebastian's "playing", the demon decided he would push just a little bit more.

After all, he wasn't really playing. He was simply getting what he wanted.

Bard smelled something sweet, a smell he loved almost as much as smoking.

Strawberries.

He tried to open his eyes, but found it rather difficult. His brain couldn't think past the smell of the red berry, and he couldn't pull many memories out of the fog.

He finally forced his eyes open, and he blinked blearily at his surroundings. At first, he couldn't see anything.

It was dark, with little light.

Then things began to shape out of the shadows.

An ornate dresser there, a cushioned chair here, and an unlit lamp over there.

He had never seen this room before.

It was cloaked in deep purple accents, and an underlying black.

What little light that showed was very quickly swallowed by the dark colors. He gradually began to realize that he was lying on his back, devoid of clothing save his white pants. The blankets were draped across his midriff and felt almost silken in their softness. He couldn't move very well and made a silent "O" with his mouth, suddenly remembering the Alcohol he had taken in some time before.

He had no idea what time it was, and the dark chamber gave no hint. The blonde tried to get up but as soon as his head lifted from the pillow, a spike of pain stabbed into his mind.

Cringing he let his head fall back down. He opened his eyes again, trying to piece his location together.

He looked to his left, and saw a pair of white gloves lying neatly on top of a dark cherry wood counter.

He immediately tried to get up, to move, to get out. His physical state hindered the process so much, however, that he ended up groaning on the floor. His head spinning, he opened his eyes to see expertly polished black shoes facing him. He just groaned again.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?"

The smooth tone ringing quietly through the already quiet room.

"Nnnnnhh. Out," was all Bard managed, as he tried to get up and then collapsed again. His limbs felt leaden, and his head swam. The blonde felt himself being heaved up, back onto the bed. It was some time before he opened his eyes, nausea evident in every pore of his body. When he did venture a gaze about, he almost groaned again.

The blasted butler sat on the edge of the bed, holding a cup of what smelled like tomato juice and garlic. Sebastian's red eyes were trained on Bard's own blue irises, showing nothing.

"What are ya doing," Bard asked resignedly.

"I'm trying to help you," came the silky reply.

Bard wordlessly reached for the putrid smelling liquid and began gulping it down. He closed his eyes and finished the disgusting drink, and held it out for the butler to take back.

The glass was gone, and bard let his hand fall, eyes screwed shut against the combination of headache and nauseous feelings. He felt weight shift and a warm hand brush against his forehead in a soothing manner. The blonde man gradually began to feel better and less like he was going to throw up whatever poison Sebastian had given him.

"Better?"

Bard cracked an eye open and glared at the tall man. He realized that the butler was leaning over him, one arm lying by his side, and chest almost touching his abdomen. He shut his eye and flushed a little.

"Maybe not. You don't look so well. You look rather warm." At these words, Sebastian took his arm back, his sleeve dragging along Bard's stomach.

Bard was filled with complete anger, glared and he spat out, "Would you just quit playin with me, and leave me alone?!"

The blonde tried to get up, but was stopped. What stopped him were too strong hands, pinning him to the bed.

Next thing that he knew, the fair skinned demon was on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning his face down close to his own.

Black strands of hair fell down and tickled at Bard's cheeks. His eyes wide, he lay frozen under the butler's intense gaze.

"I have no intention of leaving you alone, nor am I "playin" with you."

Before the American could say a word his mouth was enveloped in the warmth of Sebastian's lips.

He groaned into the kiss.

The goddamn man tasted like strawberries.

**A/N: Haha. Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So… here is some sex… and some violence drama… so me. This is my first lemon on the site. Please enjoy and PLEASE leave a review! **

**~PT**

* * *

**His Butler, Always**

Sebastian leaned into the blonde man beneath him, reveling in the hard muscle that he encountered. Bard was groaning into his mouth, his large and rough hands coming up to settle on Sebastian's waist.

"Mmmm. Huh."

Sebastian swallowed the sounds by easing his tongue against the blonde's lips. There was no more resistance from the man underneath him, so he let his hands slide from his shoulders to hold his wrists against the soft pillows above his head. He then relinquished the other man's lips in favor of kissing and licking his neck. His gently bit into the soft skin there, causing Bard to whine, bucking his hips into the butler. Sebastian grinned and leaned back far enough to look into the cook's eyes. Bard's face was a rosy flush and his lips were parted, huffing short breaths.

Particularly sexy.

His expression went from one of pleasured distraction, to one of clear wariness. Bard began to breathe slower, but tightened his hold on the butler's waist.

"What. Are. You. Doing."

Sebastian was surprised at the calculated anger that he heard in the cook's tone, as well as the strength of his grip. However, instead of answering the question, he shifted his hips so that his member came in contact with the blonde's beneath him. Bard groaned and closed his eyes tightly.

"Bardroy, what do you think I'm doing?" Sebastian breathed out, taking his hands on a tour of Bard's exposed shoulders.

"Hhhnnn. Ah. I don't k-know..."

"Why don't I just show you?" Sebastian emphasized each syllable with a gyration of his pelvis.

"Ah. Mmff... Stop... S-stop..."

Sebastian ceased his movement and simply increased pressure.

"Do you really want me too?"

Bard moaned loudly, but before Sebastian could make another move, the blonde had flipped his body over so that he was on top of the black-haired man.

"No. But I do want to know what you're up to," his breathed out. Sebastian could feel his heart rate increase a fraction in his chest. He was again, surprised by the cook, his initiative and force. Bard was holding the butler's wrists in one hand, and the other hand was pushing his shoulder into the bed. Sebastian felt carnal pleasure from feeling the other man's rough hands pressing into him, his body on top of his.

"I- nnnhhhh!"

Sebastian cut off abruptly as Bard ground himself hard against the butler's clothed member. The friction created caused the tall man to give a low cry. The demon shut his eyes as he felt Bard's remarkable soft lips touch his throat, kissing hungrily along the white expanse of skin. This wasn't going exactly as he had planned. But he wasn't about to complain. Bard let go of the tall butler's wrists and threaded his hand into the raven hair splayed out on the pillow. Sebastian slid one hand around those broad shoulders, and the other slid down to hold his hip tightly. Bard moved down a little lower, hand fumbling with the tie covering Sebastian's neck. He finally yanked the offending article off and exposed the pale skin beneath.

Sebastian gave a high mewling sound as Bard found one of his sweet spots. Bard slowly leaned back from the man's clavicle to give the tall, normally stoic man an amused glance. Sebastian flushed as much as a demon could, and took advantage of the pause to flip the two over again. Now on top, the butler was determined to undo the cook's smirk. He attacked the man's naked torso, concentrating on the dusty brown nipples in his view. Bard mumbled something deeply. Sebastian's heightened sense of hearing caught the syllables of his name within the rest of the incoherent muttering. He looked up at Bard's face, and asked, "Hmmm? What was that?"

He gave no time for an answer, but tweaked a bud between his index finger and thumb.

"Ahhhh, S-sebastian!"

"Mmmm, that's more like it," Sebastian continued to lick and suck his way down towards the waist of the cook's white pants. Bard was breathing heavier and heavier, squirming underneath Sebastian's skilled tongue. The butler smirked as he gently rubbed the blonde's straining erection through the thin fabric, swirling his tongue into the man's navel.

Bard yanked the tall man up suddenly, and pushed his hands into the opening at his neck, effectively ripping the buttons off of the starch white shirt. Soon, the blonde had the other man disrobed and left with nothing but his trousers. Sebastian was amused by the admiration in the cook's eyes. But, of course humans were naturally attracted to demons. They held allure.

Rough hands spread out across smooth, white expanses of skin.

Sebastian moaned at the feeling of calloused digits pressing individually into his skin.

Bard sat up, erection rubbing harshly against Sebastian's. The blonde continued to roll his hips upwards as Sebastian's dark head fell backwards in pleasure. Bard paid Sebastian's pale skin attention, being far from gentle and licking and biting his way across the butler's chest.

Sebastian loved the sensation of the cook's teeth on his skin, and the movement of his hips was almost enough to drive him mad.

Before the demon knew what was happening, the cook had practically ripped his trousers and underwear from his hips, leaving him bare.

Sebastian stilled, watching as Bard's blue eyes widened at the considerable length now laying hard against his stomach. He used the pause to roll the blonde over and quickly divest him of his pants and under clothes. He, himself, was surprised by the hard, thick cock of the other man, and reached a long slender hand down to gently rub his palm against the larger head.

Bard gave a high pitched whine and thrust into the smooth palm.

The demon smirked, delighted by the reaction. He slid down so that his mouth was inches away from the cook's hardness. He looked up into Bard's eyes and watched in satisfaction as the orbs screwed shut when he slowly licked the member from base to tip. Sebastian reveled in the taste of the other man, and engulfed him entirely, earning a rough moan. As he worked his tongue over the thick cock, Bard began to slowly thrust upwards into his mouth. He felt large hands grab his hair and push him down harshly. The demon could feel the large head push against the back of his throat. Bard seemed to like being in charge in the bedroom. That would have to change. He continued sucking on the other man's cock for a few more moments before moving his head back and letting Bard's member slip out of his mouth with a small popping sound. Bard groaned and tried to push Sebastian's head back down.

"Ah-ah-ah," Sebastian said, wagging a finger at the flushed man beneath him. The demon placed two fingers near the cook's mouth and the man obediently took the digits without complaint. Sebastian moaned at the feeling of the tongue slipping over his skin. Bard watched the tall man warily as he placed the two fingers against his entrance. Bard squirmed a bit as Sebastian pushed his hand into him, but as Sebastian began a scissoring motion; Bard threw his head against the pillows and whined. The cook began thrusting himself against those long fingers.

As soon as Sebastian had determined that Bard was ready for him, he slid his fingers out, earning a groan from the blonde. Sebastian smirked, "Do you like that? Hmm?"

In answer Bard leaned up and captured the man's lips with his own. He pulled the demon closer and soon the taller man was kneeling around the blonde's midsection. The demon could feel Bard's hand reach between his legs but to his surprise, he didn't feel anything. The man hadn't touched him. Just as he opened his eyes, he felt the blonde's cock push at his entrance and hands clamp onto his hips. Those hands pushed the demon all the way down until the thick cock was buried deep inside him.

Sebastian had gone rigid, his whole body seeming on fire from the pain and pleasure. There was a thin line between the two. He was given no time to adjust, Bard began moving as soon as he was sheathed inside the demon's heat. Sebastian moaned lowly, unable to do anything as he felt Bard's thick member push into him again and again. The blonde sat up, moving his hands from slim hips to a rounded ass. He picked the man up so that only the tip of his cock was inside him, and then swiftly drove up into the tall man.

Sebastian gave a cry as he felt the man hit his prostate roughly. Suddenly, Sebastian was participating, he grabbed onto Bard's shoulders and began pushing himself down onto that thick cock. Bard groaned at the feeling but increased his pace. Sebastian soon found the blonde's rhythm and they were both moaning and gripping at each other's bodies. Suddenly Sebastian stiffened as the cook hit something inside of him just right. He then slumped over as pleasure spiked through his system. Bard pressed into the demon, holding him in place with a strong arm across his back, all the while swiftly pushing his member into Sebastian's tight ass. Sebastian couldn't even think properly, his brain overloaded with all the sensations he was feeling. He moaned and he gave little cries; he scraped his fingers over Bard's shoulder blades. It felt like an eternity of pleasure, no end in sight. He gave a little mewl as he felt Bard flex inside of him.

"This is an ahhh- interesting sight, Sebastian Sir..." Bard's voice reached his ears in a breathy, interrupted manner. The demon gave a little smile before gasping as he felt a hand on his neglected cock. Soon the demon had become completely undone in the blonde cook's hands. He wasn't sure all that he had said, whispered, or gasped. He did not care about anything but what the blonde was doing to him.

Bard was timing his thrusts and the movements of his hand so that Sebastian arched his back each time he moved. Suddenly Sebastian felt his insides coiling, and with a loud cry he fell over the edge, goaded on by Bard's continued thrusts. He began to come down from his high, but almost as soon as he had some coherence it was taken swiftly away as Bard gave a deep moan and pushed Sebastian down so that he was buried completely inside of the demon. Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt Bard come so deep inside of him. He was pushed to orgasm again, so quickly, and he came, white semen dripping down Bard's chest. Bard gently lifted the other man off of his cock and Sebastian winced at the sudden empty feeling. Lying down slowly, Bard brought Sebastian with him.

Sebastian now lay in his own come, on top of the cook.

He couldn't even feel ashamed about it.

He was too sated, too exhausted.

He never felt this way, and if he were being honest, he had no idea what to do, so he simply laid there, his face buried in the crook of Bard's neck. He closed his eyes, but opened them swiftly when he felt Bard shift underneath him. He felt Bard's hands gently cup his ass, and then he turned both of them over slowly. Sebastian was on the bottom and Bard was gazing into his face, searching for something. He then moved to get off the bed, but was stopped by Sebastian's arms around his back. He smirked a little, and removed himself from the demon's embrace.

Sebastian watched as the blonde wandered around for a moment before finding the entrance to the bath.

Sebastian blew out a large breath and laid his head back against the sheets.

The butler wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do. He didn't make love, he fucked, and he certainly didn't GET fucked... He was at a loss. Instead of thinking about it, he opted for closing his eyes and reveling in the way his body felt. His limbs were deliciously leaden and his hunger sated. He did feel a burning thirst however, but as he opened his eyes to begin getting off of his bed, he was startled to see that Bard was standing beside the bed, a damp rag in his hand. Sebastian watched in bemusement as the blonde flushed and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Sebastian felt the warm cloth glide across his skin but kept his eyes on the man holding it. What should he do? His plan had not exactly gone as he had thought it would... But he didn't even feel the least bit perturbed about it. He could tell that Bard was uncomfortable. The man wouldn't look him in the eye. Bard continued to flush a deeper red as he cleaned Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed his wrist as he moved to get off the bed.

"Why so suddenly shy, Bardroy?" Sebastian asked in a low tone.

Bard kept his eyes on the sheets and gave an almost imperceptible shrug. Sebastian reached a slender hand up to take Bard's chin in his hand. Suddenly the blonde wrenched his wrist from the butler's grasp and jumped from the bed. Sebastian watched in mild astonishment as the man grabbed his pants from the floor and fled from the room.

That was most unexpected.

Sebastian took his time redressing himself. He wished to wear only his slacks and shirt but knew that if Ciel found him wandering about without his full uniform, he would get a tongue-lashing.

There was nothing more annoying than the household head's tantrums.

Once he had straightened his tie to perfection, the tall demon made his way out into the manor. Humming slightly it only took him a few moments to feel for the cook's soul. It was bright and multi-colored, as if it were undergoing a deep self-revulsion.

He frowned.

The tall raven realized that he had never looked too closely at Bard's soul. It had always been a little blush of pink to the side, almost out of his notice. The soul he saw now was deep red in color, the color of withering roses. His frown deepened. He began walking towards that soul. There were occasional bursts of other stark colors, such as the earlier blush of pink as well as stormy grays. He almost fell to his knees when he saw a flash of blinding white. He had only seen white in one soul. It represented loss. What was happening to Bard?

Sebastian found himself moving quickly towards the tortured soul, drawn like a moth to a flame. Without realizing where he was going, he burst into the room where Bard resided.

The image that he saw there was enough to push him down from the ethereal plane. He no longer saw the beautiful colors that Bard was unknowingly emitting; he only saw a sickly green. It seemed to be oozing from the ethereal into the real... It was coming from Mey-Rin.

The clumsy woman held a pistol.

The pistol was aimed directly at the blonde American.

In Mey-Rin's other hand, she held her glasses, broken.

Shards of clear glass cut her palms and blood ran down her fingers and dripped to the floor. There were tears running tracks down Bard's face, his eyes shut and his hand clutching his shoulder. Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw blood seeping through his fingers as well.

Immediately, Sebastian grabbed Mey-Rin from behind, pulled her arm up as she squeezed off a round into the cabinet directly above the cook's head and held her immobilized.

"What are you doing Mey-Rin?" Sebastian hissed, completely furious. Mey-Rin had stayed still in the butler's hold but at his words began to sob and convulse in his hands.

"You are mine! I was going to get rid of this _filth_ so that we could be together! You and I!" She shrieked. Sebastian shot a quick look at Bard and saw the horrified look on his face.

Enough.

He easily took the deranged maid through the mansion, down two flights of stairs to the wine cellar. He laid her in a small room off to the side of the dark room, angrily wrenched off the door knob on the inside and slammed to door shut. Taking a sizable key ring out of his vest, he locked the door and pocketed the Keys again. Sebastian quickly made his way up towards the kitchen where he had left Bard. Bursting into the large room, he realized that the blonde was still sitting on the floor, his back to the cabinet. He still clutched his wounded shoulder, and he gazed unseeingly ahead. Sebastian knelt slowly by the man that he had shared such pleasure with.

"Bard..."

The man shook his head and looked up at Sebastian, his eyes wide and fresh tears spilling from them. Sebastian took off his gloves and moved to uncover Bard's wound. It took him a moment to pry the strong hand away from the strong shoulder, but soon he was looking at a ragged bullet wound that still spurted blood. He took a deep breath and pressed Bard's hand back to staunch the deep red flow. He went to the liquor cabinet, briefly remembering watching the blonde sleep, and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He began tearing strips off of dish linen to use as bandages and gently moved Bard's hand again. He murmured an apology and quickly pushed his gloved fingers into the wound and grabbed the bullet. Bard cried out in agony. Sebastian poured the liquor over the bloody gore and then began staunching the blood with the strips. He began tying them tightly around the blonde man's shoulder. Bard whimpered each time he pulled a bandage tight. As soon as the demon was done, he gently picked the man off of the floor and cradled him to his chest. He immediately decided that he would care for Bard in his chambers. His cupboard of a room was no place to recuperate. Bard was silent, his eyes half lidded in exhaustion and pain.

As Sebastian laid the blonde on his black, silken sheets, Bard finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you kiss me back?"

Sebastian looked into the wide blue gaze that Bard was giving him, and gave a rueful smile.

"You took me very much by surprise, Bardroy. It happened very quickly, and I couldn't wrap my mind around the sudden touch until you had run out."

Sebastian took off his bloody gloves, coat and tie, gazing intently at the blonde. Bard took a moment to process this then asked, "Why did you not come after me then?"

Sebastian smiled wider, "I thought it best to give you some time to calm down." Bard gave him a half-hearted glare shifted on the bed slightly, with a pained grimace.

Sebastian took off his shoes, removed his shirt and crawled onto the bed next to the cook. Bard slowly turned his back to the butler. Undiscouraged, Sebastian curled his body around the shorter one of the blonde. He nuzzled his nose into Bard's hair and gently wrapped his arm around his waist. Bard groaned.

Sebastian leaned up a little so that he could look into his companion's face, "What is it?"

He had a feeling that the groan was about something different than his pain.

"... I still feel as though you are playin' with me."

Bard said it so quietly and seriously that Sebastian felt a weird pang of guilt. He pulled the blonde closer into his body and slid a hand into blonde locks.

"I am not playing with you, Bardroy. Of this, you can have my word. I want to talk to you about what happened today, all of what happened," he felt a brief shudder pass through Bard and he moved his hand up to stroke the man's cheek gently.

"I think that you should sleep now, however. Sebastian pressed a kiss to the nape of Bard's neck and went back to nuzzling soft blonde hair.

Bard sighed and tensed but then relaxed.

"Ok, Sebastian, Sir."

"Please, just call me Sebastian."

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know what happened there… review?! **

**~PT**


End file.
